Loves' Eternal Bond
by lovebeauty011
Summary: My version on Henry Fitzroy's life from the time he receives his titles in 1525 as the Duke of Richmond to his vampiric turning in 1536. It's a romance involving his long time love Katherine Rochard. Enjoy!
1. Prolouge

********************I don't claim anything to Blood Ties or the affiliates that belong to the Tudor Family. I am merely using Henry Fitzroy as my own.***************

It's finally here! The Prolouge and the first chapter of my newest story. Please be uber patient with me because I won't be able to post as much as I would like. I'm still working on Chapters 2-28 with many chapters done in between. Enjoy all. I enjoy feedback and criticism. :-)

**Prologue**

How did it come to this? In five hundred years they have never fought. Never had one harsh word to say to each other. Their compatibility was off the charts. They were friends, lovers, companions, they had been through the worst dangers man could have ever invented. Henry sat at his drawing table, his pen to the paper but nothing came to him. The ideas weren't flowing. It was because of what she had said earlier.

Frustrated, he stood up and paced the living room for the fiftieth time tonight. Why did she say it? Why? Why was it so important to her? He knew it wouldn't be impossible, but was it what he really wanted? They had tried once, but the memories were too painful and he didn't know if he could do it again. His heart ached for her; to hold her close while she was crying. He could hear her in their bedroom. Her tears had stopped some time ago, but her pain washed through his soul. He didn t say no and he didn't say yes. That was the problem.

_Henry, we can do this. You know we can. It will be different than it was the first time. We've experienced everything this world has to offer, but I I want to try this one again. I don't want that failure to carry with me anymore. I miss having him around and I know you do too_ she had said.

He had said nothing. He stared at her waiting to see what she would do. He watched her struggle not to cry. He heard her pleas, but when she had asked him, he froze. The first time he was human, now as a vampire with a very different lifestyle; could he be the father he was suppose to be five hundred years ago? The thought scared him.

Staring out at the vast city below him, the moon shimmered in the room illuminating it. It was cold out, but the cold had no affect on him. Running his hands down his tired face, he heaved a great sigh. Looking over to the portrait of his father, the same portrait he had asked for advice many times in the past, he whispered "Father, what would you do?" When the portrait didn t reply, he turned to look out the window.

He heard her moving around the room and waited for her to walk into the living room, but she never did. He sighed again. He knew she wouldn't leave him. Not over something like this. The last time they had fought seriously fought, she didn't speak to him for nearly a century. Losing their child was hard enough on her, but when she found out how their son Henry had died, she was furious and walked out on him. Leaving him in Budapest alone. He searched for her for years, but she was determined that he wouldn't find her unless she wanted to be found.

Lying on their bed, Kate couldn't believe he had shut down so easily. Her strong Henry. He had said nothing when she pleaded with him. It was easy enough for them to marry again, but to have another child? Especially when this child, with magic, would be their own. He was afraid of the consequences of the magic used to bring about this child. She couldn't feel him, but she knew he was still in the penthouse.

They had never fought; although, this wasn t a real fight. Getting up, she snuck into the closet and grabbed her stuffed animal. Smiling, she looked at it. It was decades old, but the memory of how it came into her possession always made her smile. Climbing back into bed, she held it close. A few moments later, she heard him leave.

Taking a breath, he knew he couldn't be here. Her pain was too strong. It was overwhelming him. Grabbing his coat, he headed out. Getting in his car, there was only one place he knew that he wouldn't be disturbed and could think. Driving to the church where they had remarried only weeks ago, he felt this was the right place to go.

Nearly half an hour later, he arrived. Walking into the quiet church, he lit a candle before sitting down in a pew. Taking out his rosary, he kissed it before letting his mind surrender to the peace that the church offered. As he slipped into his trance-like coma, thoughts flew through his mind before it settled on one. A smile crossed his face. It was of his human life ..their human life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a blistering hot June summer when young Henry Fitzroy arrived at Hampton Court Palace with his mother. He had heard from his mother several days ago that he was to be given titles from the King. She and his stepfather had sat him down and told him who his father really was. When she had told him his father wasn't Gilbert Tailboys, Henry knew that things would change between the two. It hurt him because he had grown close to his stepfather.

His younger sister ran into the room as they were talking to Henry. He turned and looked at her. She was now his half sister, he realized. It saddened him that once he was elevated, even his little sister would see him differently. Everyone would see him differently. He had very playmates already and he knew he would lose more afterward. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear his mother. Henry, did you hear me? He turned his head sharply and shook his head dumbly at her. He watched her sigh and chuckle. A moment later he excused himself and disappeared outside. Right now his life was uncomplicated; he didn't know that in a few days his life would change forever when he met her.

The days following the news that Henry would be inducted as a royal member of the court were chaos. They had to make ready to leave to London and the heat wasn't helping. Henry tried his best to stay out doors and out of the adults way but they insisted he stay inside and keep his sister company. She was only baby and he couldn't play with her. Sulking around, he thought of other ways to amuse himself. Sneaking into his stepfather s office he stole some sheets of parchment and ink and started to draw random objects in the room.

The night before they were supposed to leave, he was scrubbed from head to foot. His mother wanted him cleaned and presentable for the next day. Lying in bed that night he imagined what it would be like to meet his father. He had heard of stories about him, but none of them prepared him for a real meeting.

The next day, he stood in the small tent with his mother and nurse. They had him dressed formally for the occasion. He was scared to death of walking out there and facing his father. He knew the Queen would be there too. Watching as Henry received titles that would make him a royal Duke. A few minutes later a man walked in introducing himself as Thomas Boleyn. He looked at Henry and almost sneered. This was the boy that would take precedence over Princess Mary and may be one day be King.

Thomas was here to instruct the boy on how to act in front of the King. Lessons the boy should have already known. Surprisingly Henry did very well. He always knew he was a quick learner. After waiting for nearly a half an hour more, Henry was allowed to leave the room. Following behind Thomas Boleyn, Henry started to become very nervous. His eyes wandered around the outdoors, drinking the environment in.

He had heard that this was Cardinal Wolsey's home. That he was letting the King use his home for the ceremony. Henry didn't care about that but cared more for getting it over with. Several long moments later, he arrived to another courtyard. This one more lavish than the first. Looking around he saw several other men and a boy about his age. Smiling at a familiar face, they preceded to walk through the doors. Henry started to go first but Boleyn grabbed him and told him that Henry would go last. Not first.

Henry waited patiently by Lord Boleyn while the others were given honors. The heat was blistering and his velvet clothes didn't help him any. At the sound of trumpets, Boleyn nudged him forward and Henry stepped through the archway. All around him were people. He looked toward the platform seeing the King and Queen. He stood there for a long moment before walking toward the platform.

Scared, he kept his eyes on the King, his father, and could feel perspiration break out on his forehead. He trembled slightly. He could faintly hear the crowds of people cheering as he walked. Once he was two feet away from the King, he took a knee and waited. He tried not to tremble but fear overcame him. He heard the King stand up and take a few steps in front of him.

He flinched as he felt the cold steel of the sword and heard the King proclaim his honors. Henry didn't know what they meant but soon he would find out. Once the King was finished, Henry stood up shakily and walked over to the rest of the men. He now outranked them all. Standing there amongst the other men, he watched his father. He was tall, board, flaming red hair. Henry couldn't believe that the King was his father. He didn t look anything like him.

Henry had dark curly hair. The only thing he had in common with the King was the eyes. They had the same blue eyes. Tugging on the collar of his jacket, he shifted from foot to foot. How much longer would this take? It was blistering and the King was giving honors to several more men. Most that Henry didn't know he was related too. Standing in the crowd Katherine stood there with her parents and brother. She was eager to see this Henry Fitzroy. She had overheard her father say he was the natural son of the King. She didn't really know what that meant but she wanted to see him. Tugging on her mother's dress, she complained how hot it was. She watched her mother sigh and hand her over to her nurse. Breaking away, Kate ran up to the front of the ledge and stared out.

She blinked against the brightness of the sun and watched as several men approached the King. She could hear the King announce to the crowd each man's honors. Several long moments later, she heard a trumpet sound and a little boy of no more than her age walked through the arch and made his way toward the King. She looked at Henry and then at the King. There was no way that this was the King's son. There was barely any resemblance. She continued to watch the ceremony but had lost interest. She was curious about Henry. He looked so lonely standing there. Standing behind him was the King's sister. Placing her hands on his shoulders, they stood there and watched as the King made a short speech. Waving to the crowd, everyone began scattering slowly.

Many of the nobles made their way to the Great Hall for the sumptuous feast that lay ahead of them. Going up into the left wing of the palace, the guests came to the Great Hall. Rows of tables lined the room, each section fit for one s station. A dais had been quickly built for the King and Queen Catherine as well as honored guests.

Henry followed the King to the Great Hall and was seated beside him. Henry nervously sat down and looked over at his father. There was something about the King that Henry couldn't figure out. The King had an heir, but why place him above the Princess Mary? Moments later, a plate was set in front of him. Henry looked at his food warily. He was too nervous to eat anything. The sounds of the people around were distracting. There was music playing and several jesters making the court laugh. The King was watching him. Pride on his face. He couldn't believe that his son, his natural son was sitting beside him. The King didn't care if his wife sent him scathing looks every so often. This was a day of celebration. Looking over the crowd, he spotted Elizabeth with her new husband. She seemed happy and proud of her son as well.

"How are you my boy?" The King s voice boomed over the noise.

Looking at the King, "I am doing well your Majesty."

"Are you enjoying the feast?"

"Yes, I am. It is a lovely event. Thank you for my honors your Majesty." Henry said timidly.

The King nodded. He realized that, unlike himself, his son was timid. He could tell by the conversation that he was intelligent. His son, one day, would be fit for a King. As they continued to eat, he kept an eye on his son. The King decided that his son would have everything a prince should have. He would have his own house and a small staff.

The feast was too soon over for everyone's taste but once the tables were cleared out and the Great Hall cleaned, there would be music and dancing. Henry was escorted back to his mother and stepfather and they were on leave to take a walk through the maze. Even the adults were acting like children as they raced through the maze to see who would come out victorious. Two hours later, the sound of trumpets sent the guests back to the Great Hall.

Before they could step in the Hall, they could hear lively music and the smell of patchouli and sandalwood filled the air masking the smell of the feast. The children ran unattended as their nurses tried to keep up with them.

Later on as Henry snuck away from his mother and nurse he was wondering around the room, lost in his own thoughts, not paying attention to anyone when he ran into someone. He would have kept walking but he heard a girl's voice and decided to investigate. Holding his hand out, the girl grasped his hand and helped pull her up.

"Hello," she said timidly, not realizing it was the Duke.

"Hello," he replied.

Kate had been chasing down her brother when she ran into Henry. She didn't know that such a small boy could knock her down until she ran into him. Falling on the ground, she looked at him. She couldn't tell who it was from this angle, but mere seconds later, a hand appeared in front of hers, taking it, she helped herself up. Dusting off her dress she looked at him and said hello. He replied politely but she could tell who he was until she looked at him again. Realizing who he was, she curtsied as best as she could before looking at him again.

"I'm sorry your Grace, I didn t know that was you." She mumbled out an apology.

"That s all right," he assured her.

Before she could stop herself, she started talking to him earnestly, asking him questions faster than he could answer them. He stared at her in awe. He didn't know that someone could talk as fast as her. She then grabbed his hand and dragged him over to meet her father.

Calling out to her father, she hastily introduced Henry to her family. Slightly embarrassed, he politely said hello and Kate excitedly started talking to him. Both her parents smiled, Kate had found a friend and the King's son, no less! He answered her questions and she expressed that she would love to dance. Smiling, Henry told her they were too young to dance.

Moments later after searching for him, Henry's mother found him. She fussed over him for a few moments before making polite talk to Kate's parents. They all stood as far from the dancing as they could while they were talking. Twenty minutes later Lady Tailboys was ushering Henry back to the festivities before the King found out that he was missing. Henry politely excused himself but kept his eye on Kate for the rest of the evening.


End file.
